1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an expandable bag. More particularly, the invention relates to a woman's hand bag or tote and, in particular, a shoulder bag which is vertically expandable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Frequently during shopping or traveling it is discovered that a carrying bag is not large enough to accommodate the additional items accumulated during the trip. The prior art discloses many different kinds of expanding bags which address this problem. However, all of these bags are of relatively complicated construction, cumbersome and/or aesthetically displeasing.